


Colorful Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Norton Campbell | Prospector/The Once-ler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Colorful Love

There is a legend long and old that for each color, there is a Onceler to go along with it. The green Onceler, akin to the red power ranger, sets off on a journey to save the earth from devastation by finding the eight Oncelers. Norton Campbell is one of them. Look at this dude, he's basically the Onceler but American. Jack is also one. Seriously, just look at him. He's like a cursed lovechild of the og Onceler and Jack Skellington, but we'll get into that (in **extreme** detail) later. Norton and the green Onceler are destined to fall in love and there's nothing anyone can do about it, unfortunately. Of course Bill Cipher is in there too, because what's a group of emo fuckboys without Bill Cipher? Nothing, that's what. 

Click the links below for super cursed Oncecest art except the other Onceler is Norton. Yes, I spent money on these. I regret nothing.

https://tinyurl.com/oncenort

<http://tinyurl.com/2g9mqh>


End file.
